


An archive of sex

by TTBear



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cousin Incest, Double gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fox Hybrid, Gay, Glimmer (She-Ra) Swears, Glitra?, Humanoids, Inappropriate Humor, Incest, Jealous Glimmer (She-Ra), Just Sex, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Sex, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Princess Alliance, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Risks, Season 1 Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 4 Spoilers, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Some Humor, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Adora (She-Ra), Wall Sex, after season 4, brief mention of Angella, catradora, everyone gets a happy ending, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: Exactly what the title says... just, get ready to be bored  by the continuation of sex. Catradora content... Logan Paul sucks dick.-. Don’t hate me. ItSeVeRyDaYbRo.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Micah (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Micah (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“And this is the gym.” A man boomed in a low tone. “we will all be playing dodgeball in a few minutes... might as well show you the hall.”

Catra looked around. There were so many people working out in the gym, but one caught her eye. A female doing boxing. She was awfully good. The female had a look of determination, which could have easily been mistaken for anger.  
She punched the bag, hanging from chains, so incredibly hard that Catra was sure she heard a rip. The woman was punching harder than even now, and then: BAM!

Fire formed on her fists as she punched harder. The tour man was looking at Catra. “Oh that, that’s Quinn. Hellhound... breed: Fox and cat humanoid.”

Quinn’s head turned at the sound of her name. Her sweaty body dragged itself towards the pair. She was just about taller than Catra, and had a body you could only wish for in your dreams. A growl echoed through her abdomen. “What?” She groaned.

“Oh, I was just telling our new recruit who you are.” The tour guide answered.

Quinn looked at Catra. Her eyes widened. “Catra?” 

Catra’s ears pricked up. “What- how do you know my name?”

Quinn’s ears wafted around. “I know it’s been, what, 2, 3 years, but don’t you remember me?”

Catra glared. “Look here, I’ve had a pretty fucking rough day. I’m not in the mood for jokes.”

Quinn sighed. “I can’t believe that bitch... she actually wiped your brain, probably Adora’s too.” 

Catra saw her eyes turn red and her claws start to glow. 

“Carl, we’re going back to Etheria, I have some... unfinished business.”

The guide nodded and went off.

“Okay, follow me. I’m getting your memories back.” Quinn smiled softly. “First, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

Catra sighed. “You can look in my head, whatever, you won’t find any memories.”

Quinn smiled. “Yeah yeah... sure.” She looked towards the headpiece of Catra. “She’s gone?” Quinn’s asked, her voice raspy.

Catra looked at the headpiece and took it off. “What, this? This was a present from Shadow Weaver when I was like, 16.”

“What did she do to you? Don’t you remember where that came from?” Quinn looked upset.

Catra shrugged. “It probably wasn’t important.”

“Catra... that’s your mom’s...”

Catra laughed. “Okay, firstly, I don’t know who she is. Shadow Weaver told me that ‘my mother’ left me alone in the woods. And secondly, nobody could even know my mom.”

“Catra! Is that the story she told you?” Quinn’s body flickered with flames.

“Yes?” Catra was unsure now.

“You know what, my shower can wait... I’ll just take you to the memory scanner... follow me.”

Catra stalked after Quinn as she left the small gym. They arrived in a large, almost empty room and placed in the middle of that room was a particularly small metal bed. Cables extended out of the hard surface to a machine.

“So lay down on the bed... I’ll channel you and, yeah... hopefully you remember me.” Quinn smiled softly.

Catra slowly nodded. Someone actually missed her. This was the first person to miss her since Adora. She lay on the bed and shivered from the cold feeling.

“You’re cold... let me just...” Quinn stuck her hands out and a flame reached out to the depths of her palm. She placed her hand near Catra and warmed her up slowly. 

Catra purred and then watched the smile that was creeping slowly onto Quinn’s face. “What?” Catra growled.

“I thought you hated purring.” Quinn smiled and stroked behind Catra’s ear. “Be a good kitty.”

Catra purred in content. “S- stop...” she ordered, but she didn’t want it to stop.

Quinn giggled lightly. “Okay, put the helmet on.”

Catra pushed her head towards Quinn’s furry hand. Quinn stroked the velvety side of Catra’s ear, her other hand starting to caress Catra’s chin. “I’ve missed this.” She muttered softly. Catra purred and looked at her in confusion. “I know, you wouldn’t remember, that’s why I’m gonna put this helmet on you.”

Catra glared at a weird kind of helmet thing. “No... look how disgusting that is.”

“I know right! But you’re gonna because alternative two is strapping you down with chains.” Quinn kicked a chain.

Catra trembled. “Okay, I’ll gladly choose the helmet.” She picked up the helmet and put it on over the tiara. “Ugh... it’s so gross.” 

Quinn smiled. “It’ll be quick, I know how much you hate things that touch your head... and your arms... and your tail...and pretty much every part of your body.”

Catra smiled. Quinn actually knew her. It felt like they were connected or something. They just clicked beyond explanation, and it was odd. 

“You ready?” Quinn asked whilst sitting on a chair next to a machine, that the helmet was connected to.

Catra nodded and felt her body fall numb.

~Memories~

“Hey, Catra, what’s wrong?” A toddler Adora asked.

“Yeah, you look sad... was it Shadow Weaver? I’ll kill her if it was.” A small Quinn said fiercely.

Catra shook her head. “It was Octavia.” 

“Why would you pick a fight with Octavia?” Adora asked, her front tooth missing. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t DO anything, I just existed near her... and scratched her on the eye... and called her a dumb face.”

“Catra....” Adora started.

“What? She has a dumb face!”

“Ugh... Octavia’s always in a mood.” Quinn rolled her fists into a ball and rested her hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Where is she?”

“I only called her a dumb face. And I scratched her... but not on purpose.” Catra rolled her eyes whilst leading the way to Octavia.

Adora leaned over the railing and Catra pointed at Octavia. “Hey, Octavia!” Adora started. Octavia looked at her. “You’ve got a dumb face!”

Octavia took a few seconds to process what had happened, and the second she did, she leapt forward at the three children. Quinn pulled on Adora’s hand, who was holding Catra’s, and ran through the hall into their dorm. Octavia pounded on the door behind them, and the three laughed. “Did you get them?” Catra asked.

“Of course!” Quinn smiled taking chocolate bars and candies out of her pockets. “Hahaha Octavia thought she was smart. Here, Catra.”

Adora looked at Quinn. “What about me?”

Quinn looked back at Adora. “Adora. I do that thing to you and you say it’s nice... I thought that was enough.” 

Adora smiled. “It is, I’m just really hungry.” She giggled lightly.

Catra threw a chocolate bar at Adora. “Here.”

Adora smiled. “Thanks.”

“Can I do the thing now?” Quinn asked impatiently. 

Adora nodded and walked slowly over to Quinn. Quinn pressed their lips together momentarily. A peck. 

“Is that good?” Quinn asked. The children were too young to understand what this was, they thought it was a friendly gesture.

Adora nodded.

Catra stuffed her face with hard candy and grunted. “It won’t CRACK!” she ground her teeth on the sweet until it cracked. She nibbled on it and looked towards Adora. “Are you gonna eat that?” She pointed at the chocolate bar.

Adora smiled. “You can have It, if you want.”

Catra took the chocolate bar and consumed it.

~Memory 2~

A teenage Quinn tugged on Catra’s hand, with her tail. “Come on!”

Catra groaned. She clutched her stomach. “Quinn! It fucking hurts!”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Well you’ve gotta come with me, I can help you... I have them too.”

Catra sighed. “Where are you taking me?”

“Into a private area.” Quinn stopped in front of a small room. “Ta daaaa.” 

“Quadrant 2...” Catra traced her finger across the door frame.

“I know. Thank me later.” Quinn climbed to the top of the door and slipped through a small gap.

Catra followed slowly after her. She jumped down and watched as Quinn flipped on a light in the abandoned segment of the building.

“What even happened here?” Catra asked.

“It was just forgotten... sad, really.” Quinn answered walking into a room. The room had a bed and had a drawer. Quinn pounced on the bed and started to jump on it.

Catra closed the door and pressed her back against it, crossing her leg over the other one, in the process.

Quinn stopped bouncing and smiled. “You okay?”

“Yeah, of cou-“ Catra winced in pain. “Ahh! F- fuck!” She gripped on her stomach.

Quinn jumped by her side and helped her to the bed. 

“The quicker we do this, the quicker this goes.” Quinn said whilst straddling herself on Catra, crotch touching crotch.

“Quinn what are you-“ 

Quinn pressed a finger on her lips. “Don’t talk... just do.”

“Do you know what this is?” Catra blushed.

“No. But Adora did this to me and it was good.” Quinn ground her hips on Catra’s.

“Adora did this?” Catra said trying not to purr.

Quinn nodded. “Uhh... so... uhm... can you kiss me?” Quinn blushed. 

Catra’s face was red and a smile painted her lips. “Err... do you want to?” 

Quinn looked at anything but Catra. “Yea... why not...”

Catra leaned up and pressed her hybrid lips against Quinn’s.

Quinn mewled into the touch. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but that was the kiss that caused Catra’s pain to grow. “Quin-ny . I need you...”

Quinn looked at her. “Need me?”

“Inside... I need you inside.” Catra squirmed under Quinn’s legs.

“O- oh!” Quinn exclaimed, catching on. “Oh. I er. I kinda let Adora do all the work... if only she wasn’t in medical.”

“Yeah... but what did she do?” Catra asked grinding up against Quinn. 

“I kissed her and she kissed me back and she let put my fingers in her and I accidentally scratched her... hence why she’s in medical.”

Catra blushed. “I-“ another wave of pain erupted in her uterus. 

“Oh my Gods and Goddesses! Quinn fuck me already!” Catra growled.

Quinn obeyed and kissed Catra’s mouth. They melted into the bed and Catra started undressing. Quinn’s soft lips opened a little, allowing Catra’s tongue to invade her mouth. Catra moaned into the kiss and cupped Quinn’s breast through her shirt.

Quinn broke the kiss and moaned. Her body pressed firmly against Catra’s and flipped their silhouettes. Quinn’s impressive moves were rewarded with Catra’s hand, sliding down her back and grabbing her ass.

Quinn moaned again and licked Catra’s neck. She nipped her pulse and kissed the soft spot. She trailed her tongue up her chin and licked Catra’s lips. Quinn grabbed the base of Catra’s tail and stroked it. Catra yelped and blushed.

“You like that?” Quinn grinned.

Catra hid her face in Quinn’s neck. “Quinn... please.” She muttered. “I need you.” 

This was the signal Quinn needed. She pressed the tips of her finger into Catra’s slit, making sure to sheath her claws. Catra’s grip tightened on Quinn’s thighs. This encouraged Quinn to add another finger into her companion. She stretched the tight hole of the other girl and smiled at the way she quivered above her. “Q- Quinn- I want m- more... please...” Catra swayed her hips along with the movement of Quinn’s fingers.

Quinn pulled her fingers away, causing a whimper to exit Catra’s closed mouth.  
She desperately moved her waist to try and satisfy the feeling.

“Get up.” Quinn ordered. Catra abided. She stood at the edge of the bed and watched as Quinn kneeled in front of her. Catra felt Quinn’s breath on her clit and closed her eyes to savour the feeling. She lowered herself and felt Quinn’s rough tongue connect with her lower regions. Quinn put both of her hands on Catra’s ass to keep her as close as she could possibly have her. She sucked the nerves and licked at an extraordinarily fast pace. 

Catra’s entire body quivered, as waves of pleasure rippled over her.

Catra was close. Quinn groaned as the taste of Catra was different to Adora’s. The smell of Catra’s aroma wafted in the room, acting as a sex trigger for Quinn. Her claws unsheathed and dug into Catra’s outer leg. 

“Quinn...” Catra moaned. “I’m close... so so close.”

Quinn pushed a finger into Catra’s womanhood and pressed at her G spot.

Catra’s eyes crawled into her skull in pleasure. Her body erupted with tonnes of thousands of goosebumps as she reached a mind blowing climax. A pleasurable cry left her mouth and echoed through the atmosphere.

Quinn pulled up her fingers out and drank the white liquid from the folds of the other girl. Catra’s pain was gone, at last, but she still wanted more. “Quinn...” 

Quinn peered up from in between her friends legs. “Catra...” Quinn heard the neediness in Catra’s voice and decided to push her tongue inside of her. “Just one more time... one more time...”

~Memory 3~

“78- 79- 80- 81- 82- 83-“ Quinn counted, every time she did a push-up.

Catra looked at her. “Why are you doing so many?” Her teenage self was smart, but a nuisance.

“100!” Quinn exclaimed whilst panting. “Oh- because- I wanna beat Rogelio’s ass!”

Catra smiled. “Violent.”

Quinn shrugged.

“Catra!” Shadow weaver shouted. 

Catra’s ears pricked up. “Uh oh... what did I do?”

Shadow weaver pulled on Catra’s arm and ushered her into her office. Adora and Quinn rushed in after her. 

In the distance, they heard shadow weaver. Quinn, having the hearing of a fox and cat, heard the words perfectly and had to translate for Adora. 

“I know it was you who took the extra heat pads! Now you must be punished!” Shadow weaver shouted.

A zap went off and Quinn and Adora dashed forward. “Leave her alone!” Adora shouted.

“Adora...” shadow weaver whispered softly.

“AdOrA.” Quinn mimicked. “You’re always bullying her, I mean, seriously, what has she actually done to you?”

Shadow Weaver looked at Quinn. “She makes too many mistakes! She must be punished!”

“Well, duh, with perfection comes mistakes. We’re kids. Let us find our own path. Not the one you choose for us.” Quinn said looking at Catra’s dilated eyes.

“Are you showing a sign of weakness? Pity? Sympathy? You might as well be locked in a cell with your beloved friend.” Shadow weaver boomed. “I do not need your opinions.”

Quinn laughed maniacally. “I can see why they threw you out of your previous position now.” Quinn walked closer to Shadow Weaver. “You will do anything for power. You’re so opinionated, so arrogant. So ignorant. Yet such a powerful being... tell me, light spinner, how did it come to be?”

Shadow Weaver’s face bloomed with rage. She raised her hand and came down with an immense amount of force on Quinn’s soft cheek. 

Quinn growled. “What?! You can’t handle the truth?” Quinn howled and heard footsteps outside the door.

“Quinn?” A female shouted through the other side of the door. “Shadow Weaver, I swear if you’re doing anything to her I’ll get you banished.” She shouted

Shadow Weaver huffed and dropped Catra. She opened the door. “Leona...”

“Catra!” She picked Catra up and cradled her in her arms. “I’ve been looking for you... and Quinn, Leon has looking for you too, apparently you’re in big trouble. Hey, Adora... are you staying with these two again.” Leona spoke a lot. She could never stay on topic.

“Mommmmm....” Catra groaned, trying to get loose from Leona’s grip.

“You have to take a shower, Cat, your hormones are going through changes and you need to keep on top of it.”

Catra blushed in embarrassment. “Mommmm.... can we not talk about this infront of Quinn and Adora.”

Adora snickered followed by a punch by Quinn. “Aunt Leo... can Catra stay with me and Adora tonight?”

Leona hummed. “Hmm.”

“Please????” Quinn begged. 

By this time, Shadow Weaver had already left the room. She was going to do some magic... some intense magic.

“Okay.” Leona smiled and put Catra down. “But keep her under control... Quinn, as you’re older, I want you to keep a special eye on her, she’s due to go in heat any time now.” Leona smiled and walked away.

-

“Stop!” Catra squealed in delight. A pillow swung down on her head and feathers went everywhere. 

Adora whacked a pillow off the top of Quinn’s head. “Hey! Cut it out! I’m plotting something.”

Catra and Adora stopped. “Whatchu doing?” Catra asked.

“I’m planning on how to get snacks. This is a sleepover, and we do want food, right?”

Catra nodded. “I’m getting it.” 

“No. Adora is.” Quinn said. 

“Why? Is she your favourite now or something?” Catra sneered.

Quinn stroked Catra’s ear. “She won’t get in any trouble.” Catra purred and moved closer to Quinn’s touch. 

“SHE, is right here.” Adora said.

“Yeah, remember where I showed you before?” Quinn smiled.

Adora nodded. “Should I go now, or what?”

“Yeah... quickly too.” Quinn replied.

Adora sped out the room leaving the two hybrids alone.

“What did uncle Leon do?” Catra asked.

Quinn groaned. “Scolded me for cutting kyle’s hair.”

Catra laughed. “It was pretty good.”

“I know right!” Quinn smiled. “I’m gonna do it again.”

Catra smirked. “And you ask me who made me so rude.”

-silence-

Quinn lowered her voice to a whisper. “You know, your mom can never know what happened between us...”

Catra nodded. “I know... it wasn’t meant to happen, but it did... it was an accident. I get it...”

“Yeah.” Quinn bit her lip. Catra was sat in front of her. Her tail wrapped around Quinn’s tail and they blushed. “But it can’t happen again... okay?”

Catra nodded quickly. “Okay.”

The door burst open. “Hey guys. I got it!” Adora sighed heavily and plopped the bars of candy on the floor. “Hehe... in and out.”

Quinn smiled. “Knock yourselves out.”

~Memory 4~

“She’s having another one as we speak.” Leona told Shadow Weaver.

“It is a shame... but, she’ll get through it.” Shadow Weaver smiled to herself... if this is how much damage her magic did, she would have done it much sooner.

-

Catra approached her cousin’s room door. She knocked on it slowly. “Quinn?” 

After a few moments of silence, a low moan came from the other side of the door. “Mmpf.” She groaned.

“I got you breakfast...” Catra slowly opened the door to reveal a torn up room. The wallpaper had been clawed, the bed rails were bent, everything was thrown all over the place, and a broken Quinn sat in the corner with tears down her cheeks.

“I don’t want it.” Her voice was raspy.

“You have to eat, Quinn.” Catra whispered. 

“I don’t have to do anything. For this whole fucking time, I’ve had balanced profanity. I’ve had a balanced anger, balanced emotions and sex triggers. And that’s because of him. Now he’s not here... what’s the point?” She wiped a stranded tear.

“If he were here now, what would he want you to do?” Catra sat down next to her and wrapped her hand around her cousin. “You’re my cousin, my bestest friend... my family. I love you so much. I don’t wanna see you like this, so broken...”

Quinn cried some more. “Catra... I don’t know anymore. What the fuck do I do? Should I leave the horde?”

“No!” Catra shouted. “This is the only place we call home.”

“I want something new.” Quinn whispered. “If it gets rid of this pain, then I want a new beginning.”

Catra nodded in understanding. “Okay... can you eat now?”

Quinn took the sandwich. “Here.” She gave the sandwich to catra. “I know you don’t eat properly... take it.”

Catra held the pieces of bread still. “I do eat!”

“No you don’t.” Quinn carefully got up and undressed in front of Catra. “I know you don’t.” 

Catra watched her. “How do you know?”

Quinn reached her underwear. Her hair was tied back into layers of ponytails. (idk how else to explain it apart from that her hair looked like Maria’s from the book of life.)  
Her perfect orange hair swayed in the cool breeze and her fox tail flickered. She groaned as her blue eyes turned towards Catra’s mismatched eyes. “You’re like what? A month younger than me?” She started dressing in a black and white jumpsuit.

Catra nodded.

“Okay, okay so you’re capable of lying...I need you to lie to your mom, okay?

“Why?” Catra asked.

“Tell her that I’m in our dorm, and anyone who spills my cover... scratch them.” Quinn looked angry, then a flicker of light erupted over her skin.

“What the hell?” Catra exclaimed.

“What?” Quinn screeched.

“I- I think I was just seeing things... your body was on fire for like a second.” Catra looked at her weirdly.

“Uhh, yeah. With Dad dead...” she whimpered. “I’m the princess of shadows and light. Or Queen... I don’t want to be...”

Catra nodded, still confused, but wanting to be there.

“Yeah... but why fire?” Catra asked.

“Well, The reason I was gone for a few hours, was because I was choosing my element... fire... water... Earth or Ice. I chose fire. Dad was Earth...” She whined like she had been wounded... which she had, emotionally.

Catra hugged her cousin. “Yeah, I’ll lie to her.”

Quinn left a kiss on Catra’s head. “Thanks, I’ll repay you.”

Quinn left the room and rushed past shadow weaver’s room. She stopped when she heard Leona shouting. Quinn silently tip toed into the room, hiding behind a metal crate in the process. She pulled out a small camera and started recording.

“I don’t care, Leona! It gives her no reason to skip training!”

Leona growled. Her black hair, exactly the same as Catra’s, swayed violently. “Her father died! She is being nominated as Queen of the underworld! She’s 16 Shadow Weaver! 16! She’s feeling pain, and as my niece, I’m going to act like her mother! She didn’t even get to say goodbye... nobody did...”

Shadow Weaver laughed. “I said goodbye... just the same way I’ll say goodbye to you. Oh, Leona, your brother in law only got himself killed... he crossed paths with me. And made so many assumptions... give me your tiara and I won’t make you feel his fate.”

Leona took the tiara off and looked at the green eyes... it was power shadow weaver wanted. “This crown is for magicats. For the future generations... for catra. She is the most sophisticated magicat I’ve ever seen. This is not for you, you don’t deserve the power!” Leona broke the tiara and watched as the magic flowed out of it.

“Foolish girl!” Shadow Weaver drew signals in the air, causing Leona to gag and blood drip from her eyes.

“Fuck you.” Were her last words.

Leona’s blood splattered across Quinn’s face and across the entire room.

Quinn was in shock and a tear rolled down her face followed by colonies of the hot substance. Shadow Weaver was the one who killed her Father and her Aunt. Not the princesses. 

Quinn stopped recording and ran back to the dorm. Catra looked at her. “What happened? Why are you bleeding?”

Quinn wiped the blood off her face and looked at Catra. “Sh- sh- Shadow Weaver! She killed Leona... and Dad... probably mom too and uncle Lee.” 

Catra felt a twist in her stomach. Quinn’s body was lighting up again and she tried to control it.

“You’re lying!” Catra shrieked, although tears rolled down her cheek.

“I don’t lie, Catra... not to you...” Quinn wiped tears from her eyes. “I have a video of it...”

Catra grabbed the camera and watched the video over and over, not believing her eyes. “I’m a princess?” She flinched.

“Yeah... but I think your runestone was just destroyed. The tiara.” Quinn’s body was still flickering, although her voice was calm. “I’m gonna kill her.” Quinn muttered, her entire body charging up with flames. 

“Quinn, no. It’s not worth it.” Catra said softly. “What are you gonna gain?”

“It’s more than worth it. I’ll paint her grave in her blood.” Quinn growled.

Quinn marched down to Shadow Weaver. “Hey, shadow Weaver!” 

Shadow Weaver turned around. “Quinn...”

Quinn’s eyes flickered red. “You lied to me!” Fire blasted from her palms, destroying everything in It’s path. “You lied to Catra!” Another wave of fire shot for Shadow Weaver, who stood there, swerving around the fire charge. “You killed my family!” Flames erupted through her entire body. Her mouth shot fire. Her legs were consumed in heat, along with the rest of her body. The fire that was blasting out of her mouth burned Shadow Weaver’s face. 

Shadow Weaver looked at the tiara that she was mending, and realised that it had been toppled onto the floor. The power could not be drawn from it, and the green lights in the eyes wouldn’t turn on.

Her face flustered in pure anger and she cast a spell on Quinn. After the spell was successfully executed, Quinn was nowhere to be seen, and a wave of black magic rippled through the entire building.

Quinn had been teleported to more than 200,000,000 meters away from Etheria. She had been dragged out of the silent universe and into another one. All she remembered was waking up on a ship with someone called Horde prime standing over her.

Catra’s eyes quaked. She spotted the headpiece and ran towards it. She put it on and a beam of light shattered through the dark room.

Shadow Weaver looked at Catra and grabbed her arm... Catra didn’t know what she had done, but all she knew afterwards, was that Shadow Weaver hated her. She didn’t know who her family was, everything she knew about them disintegrated into thin air.

~Present~

Catra gasped and got up in her bed. “Quinn?” 

Quinn was asleep in the chair and opened one eye to look at Catra. She mewled at Catra and wiped the drool from her mouth. “Catra...”

Catra took the helmet off and hugged Quinn. “I’ve missed you...” she pulled back and looked at Quinn. 

Quinn smiled. “You never say that... you think it’s being weak.”

Catra shrugged. “How long was I there for?”

“5 minutes, why?” 

“It felt long!” Catra said whilst tackling Quinn to the floor.

The two rolled out of the room and into the a spacey sports hall. Everyone looked at them.

“Late again, foxy.” The mentor stared at Quinn. “And your friend is too.”

“She’s my cousin, Sam .” She knuckled Catra’s mane.

Catra looked at her and then at the group of people. “You’re embarrassing me!” She growled as she charged at Quinn. Quinn’s pupils expanded. Catra pinned her on the floor and was surprised at how strong her cousin could be. She let out a yelp when Quinn flipped her, and heaved.

The mentor cleared his throat. 

Quinn looked at him. “Oh, right.” She jumped up. “My shorts and jersey are in my room, I’ll get some for Catra... start the game without me.” A man in the corner laughed at the cousins, causing Catra’s hair to stand on end. “What’s so funny?” She launched towards him, seizing his throat.

The guy pushed her back onto the floor towards Quinn’s feet.

Quinn growled. “Listen here Jax, you dumbfuck.” Quinn walked over to him and gripped his throat. “That’s my family, don’t be rude to her.” Jax tried to pull away.  
“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” 

Sam blew his whistle. “Quinn, you know we only have a certain amount of reboots, and you know how long it takes to make another one, especially with the amount of times you’ve rebooted Ajax.”

Quinn punched Jax on his temples. “Don’t care.”

The squeezing on Ajax’s throat increased. His face bloomed purple and he desperately grasped onto Quinn’s hand. He’s breaths came shallower, until Quinn let go. He breathed in the fresh air like he hadn’t taken a breath in the last 10 years. Quinn sighed and tightened the boxing tape around her hand. She looked towards Sam, a cheering crowd behind her. “Now, I should really get Catra a new Kit.”

Jax leapt forward, but Quinn pulled a hunting knife from a slot in her boot. She pulled it back and stabbed Ajax’s throat. She watched him bleed out, moving so that the blood didn’t reach her. “As I was saying. I need to get Catra a new kit.”

Sam grunted and nodded, giving the young adults permission to leave.

The girls left the hall and ran through the halls. Quinn ran to her room and looked through her drawers. She picked up her grey Jersey with 28 written on the back and front in yellow. She pulled up her shorts and looked in the mirror. She tucked her jersey into her shorts and looked at Catra. “Get undressed, I’m gonna get you a kit.” Quinn ordered whilst leaving the room.

Catra smiled and got undressed. She walked around Quinn’s room and took a diary up. She started reading the marked page.

‘Dear diary: I’ve lost track of the days. I don’t know when my birthday is, or when my last birthday was. I still know Catra’s, though. October the 28. I still can’t believe Shadow Weaver would do what she did. I get it, power means a lot to her. But, too much power can get too overwhelming. I’m pretty sure it’s Christmas next week. Or maybe it’s tomorrow. Seriously time flies. I don’t really know what to write about... so I guess this is me signing off.’

She turned the page. 

‘Dear diary: I don’t know how to feel. I’m so, so angry, but it’s nobody’s fault. I don’t want to be here. I feel pain every second I exist in this sorrowful universe. Today was going to be one of the best days of my life. I was engaged with James! But clearly... he wasn’t happy about it. He didn’t tell me about Reina. He didn’t tell me he was an asshole. I don’t want to hear another word from anyone about accidents happen and whatever. But to make matters worse, he tried to kiss me afterwards. And yes, I committed a murder that day. I killed James. And I don’t regret it. I carved a middle finger into his skull and threw his body into the depths of space. It might have seemed fun in the moment, but what did I gain? I have nothing else to say. This is Quinn signing off.’

Catra turned another page. 

‘Dear diary: okay, I cant write for long, I’m in heat. It’s so, so bad. I need help but I don’t want people I don’t know to be touching me. I want, wait, no, I need Catra’s hands.’ 

Catra’s heart froze and then started beating out of her chest. She continued to read.

‘I miss my friends I miss my family, I miss everyone. Maybe I’m just a little clingy. Maybe I should let go-‘

Catra tried to read the rest but the writing was distorted and difficult to read.

Catra heard Quinn running and closed the book. She looked in the mirror and played with a string from her bra. 

Quinn looked at Catra and threw her a jersey. “Are you okay?” She asked. 

Catra nodded, dressing in the uniform.

“Good. We’re gonna play dodgeball-“ 

»LANDING IN PLANET: ETHERIA«

A robotic voice boomed.

Quinn’s smiling face was replaced with a serious, evil one. Catra realised why and followed her lead. Quinn marched out onto Etheria’s fresh earth. She recognised where they were almost immediately. The fright zone.


	2. Starts of slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catradora. Catra+Quinn...🥱 I got tired

Quinn ran into the building and looked everywhere for Shadow Weaver. “Where is she?” She slammed her hand against the wall causing rubble to fall from the ceiling.

Catra ran up behind her. “She’s in bright moon.”

Quinn’s ear twitched. “Bring me there.”

°BrightMoon°

Adora sat down and picked a flower. She heard footsteps approaching her. “Bow... any luck?”

Bow shook his head. “No, but I got you some marshmallows.”

Adora took a look at them and dismissed them. “I can’t eat until I get Glimmer back.”

Just then, Adora heard someone arguing with the guards.

“I don’t care if I look like an intruder, I just wanna speak to Shadow Weaver.”

Adora walked to the commotion. “What’s going on?” She said, emerging from the darkness.

Quinn looked at Adora. “Hey, Adora.” She looked back at the guard. “Let me in.” She ordered.

Adora looked at her. “I know you from somewhere... where do I know you from?”

Catra laughed. “Of course Adora remembers.”

The guard pointed a spear at Catra. “Woah, no need for violence.” She purred.

“Catra? I don’t get it, what’s going on?” Adora seemed confused. Bow approached her. “Ahh!” He pointed at Catra, his voice breaking. “It’s the biting one!” He drew his bow.

“Hey, leave her alone!” Quinn shouted.

“She BITES!” Bow’s voice cracked. 

Quinn laughed an empty wheeze and then stopped as soon as she started. “And? You suck dick, nobody has a problem with that so, what the problem with biting?”

Bow shot an arrow out of pure embarrassment. 

Quinn caught the arrow and snapped in half. She held the edge of arrow against Bow’s throat, aware of the guards pointing spears at her. “Listen here, archer. Watch where your arrows are going, we don’t want people to die now, do we?”

Bow looked at her with a brave face. “You’re bluffing.”

Quinn smirked and threw the arrow head back at a guard. The guard wasn’t fast enough, and the golden tipped weapon pierced her pulse, and dove into her spin. The woman collapsed, blood pouring everywhere. “Try me.”

Everyone looked at the blood and started mentally freaking out, even Catra. Another Guard ran up behind Quinn and tried to stab her. Quinn jumped off Bow’s shoulder and landed on top of the guard’s. “Do I have to kill another one of your kind just to show you that you shouldn’t mess with me?”

The guard grunted and threw Quinn off. Quinn smiled and held her hand out, a wave of fire formed around the woman’s head and started melting her helmet into her skin.

“Can we all just Calm down!” King Micah shouted, all of a sudden. “Let them in.” 

“But they’re working for the horde-“ another guard stammered.

“I said,” king Micah crashed his staff onto the floor. ,”Let them in!”

The guard scowled and let the humanoids in. They sat in the meeting room and watched Adora’s confused expression.

King Micah sat them down and looked at them. “So, what’s going on?” He finally asked.

Quinn cleared her throat. “Looking for Shadow Weaver, otherwise known as Light spinner.”

Micah looked at her with wide eyes. “You killed my guards. Why should I help you?”

“We need to talk.” She emphasised the word talk. “I want her dead.”

“But why?” Micah asked.

“Hey, Adora.” Catra smiled. Adora looked at Catra and groaned. 

“What are you doing here?” Adora snarled.

“It’s always so dramatic with you, isn’t it, Adora?” Catra smiled.

Micah and Quinn’s voices were fuzzy background noises and almost inaudible.

“Okay, Catra. I’m sorry that the person who has tried to kill me multiple times is in the same room as me.” Adora huffed. “What do you want?”

Catra’s face softened. “We look out for each other, right?”

Adora looked at her. She remembered those words and started to tear up. “Catra...”

“You promise?” Catra continued.

Adora looked down. “I promise.” 

Catra glared. “That was a rather empty promise, right, Adora?” She tried to laugh it off.

“No, it wasn’t.” Adora’s said, clenching her fists. “WE look out for each other. Not I look out for you and get nothing back.”

Catra’s ears flattened. “You don’t think I tried?” 

“That’s not what I’m-“

“Save it, Adora.” She got up and left the room.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Adora. “I’ll go get her...” she muttered.

Quinn looked at her and then kind Micah. “Bring me to Shadow Weaver.”

~

“Catra! Wait up!” Adora’s voice strained as she ran along the vibrantly coloured walls. “You don’t even know where you’re going!”

Catra watched Adora run past her. She was above Adora, of course, I mean who doesn’t like being at a dangerously abnormal height, of which they could fall and die within seconds?

Adora stopped. “Wait. You’re Catra... you don’t need to know where you’re going... because you always go up.” She tilted her head upward and spotted Catra’s tail.

“Go away, Adora.” Catra groaned.

“Not until you come down here and stop being weak.” 

“Oh, Sorry, am I not trying hard enough?” Sarcasm bled out of her voice.

“Gosh, Catra, you’re always dwelling on the past.” 

“Adora, you said that like, 1 minute ago. You said that I didn’t try. Guess that’s why you left me for sparkles.” 

Adora sighed and found a ledge. She climbed up to Catra and sat next to her, on the small platform.

“You know that I didn’t want to leave you. I wanted to leave the horde... didn’t you see what they were doing to little kids. Parents... babies?”

Catra averted her gaze. “Well, I was hoping you would stay. I wanted to call shots with you, because, then we could overrun all of this negativity. But you only thought I had bad intentions.”

“Catra...” Adora started, not quite sure how to finish.

“Adora...” catra turned to face Adora. “Why didn’t you convince me to stay with you?”

Adora bit her lip. “I thought you didn’t need me.”

“That’s a dumbass excuse. Come on... real reason...” 

Adora took a deep breath in. “Because I wasn’t going to force you to do anything you didn’t want to. I wanted what was best for you. You wanted to stay... if that was the better option for you, then... I wasn’t going to change your opinion.”

“So you gave up on me?” Catra looked at her with sad eyes. “Was it because I’m not like the others? Is it because I have fur and everyone else doesn’t? Is it because you hate me?” Catra tried to swallow the hard lump in her throat.

“Catra... I’ve never hated you.” Adora rested her hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me...” she put her hand under Catra’s chin and tilted her face up to hers.

“I’ve never hated you... there’s nothing to hate about you...”

“Are you serious? I hit you. I scratch you. I bite you. What’s not to hate about me?” Catra pulled away from Adora.

“Catra! That’s not your fault. As much as you hate me currently, I know that there’s good in you. In fact, you aren’t even a bit bad. It’s not your fault, Shadow Weaver is rubbing off on you...”

Catra trembled at the name. “I’m nothing like her...”

“I know, but you’re painting a picture that she would.” Adora sounded surprised at her own words.

Catra groaned. “Well, if only you knew what I knew about her...”

Adora tilted her head. “What did she do?”

Catra sighed. “Well, the girl that I was with... ugh... I don’t know how to explain this... okay, shadow weaver wiped our memories. Err, she killed my mom, my uncle and probably everyone in my bloodline. Quinn is, the most amazing person ever. Erm, and I- I’m a princess...”

Adora smiled. “Catra...”

“Adora...” catra groaned. “Don’t think I like princesses now.”

“I know you don’t, but you like me...” Adora smirked.

“I do not... get over yourself.” Catra rolled her eyes.

“Yeah... okay... Do I have to make you like me?” Adora smiled.

Catra glared at her. “Adora... What are you doing?”

“Hmm... how about a kiss for the princess?” Adora said cockily.

Catra’s face flushed. “Are you drunk? Are you infected?” 

Adora shook her head. 

Catra looked at her lips. “But... I thought you didn’t like me...”

Adora frowned. “Why wouldn’t I like you?”

Catra stared into Adora’s eyes. “Because... I mean... you are Shadow Weaver’s favourite... so, I thought she put stuff in your head... y’know?” 

Adora placed her hand behind Catra’s ear and stroked. “I would never let her change my feelings for you.”

‘Feelings? What feelings? Wait, does Adora have feelings for me?’

Catra tilted her head. “What type of feelings?”

Adora huffed, tracing her fingers along Catra’s jawline. “I think I’ll just have to show you.” Adora gripped onto Catra’s mane and pulled her into a blissful kiss. Catra yelped at the sudden movement. She closed her eyes and sank into Adora’s lips. She tilted her head, allowing Adora’s lips to slot in between her own. Catra’s tongue grazed Adora’s bottom lip, and without thinking twice, Adora granted permission. Her prickly tongue slid into Adora’s mouth. She pressed her tongue deeper into Adora, hearing a moan swim through her ears. 

‘Adora tastes so nice... like strawberries.’

Adora pulled away, her eyes wide. “I Uhm... don’t know what got over me.”

Catra scowled. “Don’t apologise, idiot.”

Adora smiled, knowing that Catra was just teasing her with the word ‘idiot’. It was supposed to be a hateful word, but in this case, it was a nickname.

“Awh, I love you too.” Adora nudged Catra.

Catra looked at Adora’s wide grin. “I don’t even like you, let alone love you.”

Adora smiled as Catra poked a claw in her side. “Do you think they’ll realise that we’ve been gone for too long?” Adora asked.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Catra whistled. She jumped down from the high platform, waiting for Adora. She knew Adora wasn’t going to jump, so she played with some yarn she kept in her pocket. A shadow cast over Catra and she looked up to see Adora. 

They landed with a thud and Catra hissed. “Are you fucking stupid?” 

Adora got up, laughing. “My head hurts.” She giggled.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Don’t be weak.”

She flexed her claws in the ball of yarn and mewled when it tangled in her fingers.  
Adora watched in content, as Catra acted like a cat. 

Catra rolled around on the floor and stopped when she realised she was tangled. She tried her best to get out but gave a frustrated sigh. She didn’t want to ask Adora for help, they were still enemies... I mean her and she-ra were enemies, not her and Adora, but you get the point.

She huffed. “Don’t just stand there.” 

Adora smiled. “Why?”

Catra growled. “Help me!”

Adora played with the ball of yarn. “What’s the magic word?”

Catra groaned. There was no way in hell she was ever going to beg for something. What was she? A dog? 

Catra rolled her mismatched eyes and flexed her claws, but the more she tried to get free, the more tangled she became.

“Adorahhhhh!” Catra stretched. She gave one last defeated sigh and rolled her eyes. “PUH- LEASE can you help me?”

Adora smiled and kneeled next to the burrito Catra. Catra dusted her self off and looked up to see a smile on Adora’s lips. “Ugh. I was desperate. You won’t hear me saying that word unless I’m desperate, okay?”

Adora averted her gaze. “Yeah- yeah... okay.”

Catra rolled her eyes and started walking back to the room. She walked a few steps ahead of Adora, and smiled. Things felt normal... so strangely normal... was this a simulation? Was it because of Quinn? 

Catra was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t realise Quinn standing in-front of her. 

~

“Where have you two idiots been?” Quinn scowled. “Have you guys been fucking or something?”

Adora blushed. “N-no.”

Catra’s eyes rolled. “It’s not like we missed anything.”

Quinn’s hands extended onto Catra’s shoulders. “Didn’t miss anything?” She shook Catra. “That bitch caught the merry-go-round to god knows where. I need to kill her... I’m thirsty for her blood.”

Catra’s spine shook. The thought of Shadow Weaver being anywhere and everywhere frightened her more than anything.  
“Well, where could she be?” Catra asked.

“Only God knows... but remember... that bitch is forgetting one thing...” catra and adora looked at Quinn. 

Catra quirked an eyebrow up. “Which is?”

“I know her scent. I know how her magic feels... it shouldn’t take too long to find that son of a bitch and kill her.” Quinn’s eyes dripped with a deep red. Her fangs extended out and she bit into her arm. “Adora, hold this.” She gave adora a slink of Shadow Weaver’s hair. “Dip it into my blood. Ava taught me some magic. This is a... tracking spell... something like that... it gives me a vivid view of where that little shit is.” 

Adora nodded slowly. “Who’s Ava?” 

“She’s a hologram. She teaches me how to do stuff.” Quinn grunted as she clenched her fist, to make more blood pump out of her hand. 

After the strand of hair was dripping in Quinn’s blood, Quinn took a necklace she was wearing and held it over the hair piece. The blood started to rise off of the follicle and formed into a ball. Quinn quivered and stuck her tongue out. The blood slid down her throat and into her core. Her eyes turned pitch black and red veins swelled around her eyes. “The black garnet... and... what’s that... a person? Pink hair... sparkly...”

“Glimmer?!” Adora said, disrupting Quinn’s chanting. Quinn’s eyes flashed back to normal and the veins disappeared. “Way to go, Adora... you best hope she doesn’t move from there.”

“Can’t you just do the spell again?” Catra complained.

“And drink more of my own blood? Unless...” Quinn took Adora’s arm and bit into it. “Ahhh!” Adora cried.

Quinn pulled back and kissed Catra, allowing the blood to flow into her mouth. 

Catra stupidly kissed back, allowing the blood to trickle down her throat. She pulled away and sputtered. “Ewwwwwww!” She whined. Quinn swallowed what was left in her mouth and looked at Adora’s wound. “This makes Adora’s every move as well as both of ours. Without even knowing it, a signal has been passed through to Adora’s mind... I’m sending Adora in... she’s the favourite.” Catra smiled, at least she was correct about one thing. “And also, Adora, stop sulking over that cut. It’s not as deep as it could have been.” Quinn smiled softly.

“Well, it hurts!”Adora complained.

Quinn rolled her eyes and held her necklace above Adora’s arm. She uttered some words in an unknown language, and slowly, the wound started to close.

Catra and Adora both Gawked. 

Quinn looked at them. “I’m the Queen of the underworld, I control pain as well of fear.”

Catra sighed. “Cool trick, now what are we waiting for? Can we go and kill her already?”

Adora looked towards Catra. “You’re eager.”

“Well, open your fucking eyes, Adora!” Catra shouted unexpectedly. 

Adora looked at her with a scared impression. “Wha- what?”

Quinn smiled and sat on the chair at the end of the round table. “And here we go.” She spoke to herself. She picked up a drink and swirled it. She started drinking it slowly, savouring it’s taste. “Cherry...” she hummed quietly.

“Well, if you haven’t realised, Shadow Weaver, doesn’t fucking like me! She hates me! She always has! She always will! Look how much torture she put me through! Who wouldn’t be eager to kill that shadowy fuck? Why can’t you just see that?” The way the last part came out made Catra hate herself. The desperate cry, played over in her head, increasing her anger by the second.

Before Adora could open her mouth, Quinn interrupted her invisible dialogue. “Well, what I do see, is that you aren’t using your head. You didn’t stand up for yourself, Catra.   
And Adora, you didn’t take the fall for Catra, time after time, ‘tis like you’d get halfway, and think that that was enough. And as much as I enjoy Catra scolding you, I would much rather you make up.”

Catra and Adora looked at Quinn and then at one another. Catra was first to make a move. She pushed Adora onto the seat behind her. She pointed her claw at Adora. “I am never going to care about you.” She pressed her claw on Adora’s forehead and walked away.

“Really? You seemed like you cared a lot when we were tounging me. Shoving your tongue as far as it would go down my throat.” 

Catra paused in her tracks. Quinn made a spit take with the cherry drink and looked at Catra. “When was this?”

Catra’s ears flattened. She turned back to Adora and lurched forward, grabbing her shirt. “That. Never. Happened.” She shoved Adora and proceeded to walk to the doorway. 

Quinn chanted three words,”Chevasse usuiss orocus.” causing the door to close. She started walking slowly to Catra “Catra... I know that you kissed Adora less than an hour ago. Because although the taste of Adora’s blood was strong. I could still taste Adora, lingering on your tongue. It’s okay... you can tell me everything and anything that you want, you know me, and I know you.” Quinn’s comforting hand stroked along Catra’s ear. Catra not wanting to breakdown and cry in Quinn’s arms, rubbed against the touch of Quinn. Her tail wrapped around Quinn’s waist and she purred in content.

“Catra...” Adora started. 

Catra shot her a glare. “Don’t ruin the moment, Adora.”

Quinn giggled slightly. “Okay, silly, come down now.” Catra has somehow wrapped her legs around Quinn’s slim waist and her tail had wrapped around her leg, as she nuzzled closer to Quinn. 

“Just 5 more minutes.” Catra groaned. Her claws flexed on Quinn’s back.

“We don’t have 5 more minutes... are you forgetting what we came here for?” 

“Yes... now, can I have 5 more minutes?” Catra begged.

Adora groaned. “Catra.”

Catra’s ears pricked up. “What do you want? WHAT?!”

Catra jumped down from Quinn. 

Adora turned away. She didn’t want to show Catra that she was crying. ‘Why am I crying when she hurt me? I’m stronger than this!’

“Adora... are you crying?” Catra asked, her tone softening.

“Oh my God, Adora, why?” Quinn raced over to her side and stroked Adora’s cheek. Catra scowled and left the room.   
Quinn looked at the door and then at Adora. “You can tell me things...”

Adora replied by leaning into Quinn’s chest and setting up a cry louder than a banshee. “Every time I get closer to Catra, she pushes me a thousand steps back, I miss her.”

“Wait what? I thought that you guys were joking about hating one another. We were all best friends. What the fuck happened whilst I was gone.”

Adora, still not filled in, looked at her in confusion. “Whilst you were gone?” She repeated. “You were here before?”

Quinn sighed. “Give me your sword.” 

“I don’t have it. How did you know I had one?” Adora questioned.

Quinn groaned. “I already said this, I control pain and fear, as well as sense it. That sword has brought you more pain and misery than anything anyone has faced.”

“Then why didn’t you do something? Why didn’t you stop me?” Adora hoped for an answer.

“Because, the universe has her way of things. And though I play a major part in it, it is not my place to alter what has happened and what is to become.” Quinn sighed. “Or something like that, the ancient scroll is super confusing.”

Adora wiped a tear. “Well, how do you know me?”

Quinn chuckled softly. “To show you, I need Catra.”

Adora frowned. “But-“

“I NEED Catra.” Quinn rested her hand on her forehead. “I need to rest... I’ve lost blood. I’ve used black magic beyond my abilities... Catra is my family... she can help execute the spell.” 

Adora rolled her eyes. “Not involved. She hates me. I don’t want to get killed, I enjoy living, very much.”

Quinn growled. “Fine! Do whatever.” Quinn got up and left the room.

Adora sat there in the dimmed room. “What am I doing? Why am I pushing everyone away?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading lovelies... I uploaded all of this story in one day, at 01:35 in the morning. 😐 this is why I’m sleep deprived


	3. Chapter three:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lesbian stuff❤️

“Catra... I know you’re here. Your scent is... arousing...” Quinn admitted.

Catra jumped down from the high platform. “Shut up!”

“How about... no.” Quinn smiled. They were in a bathroom, with multiple stalls.

Catra rolled her eyes. For some reason she couldn’t be mad at Quinn. “No, please, shut up.” Catra grabbed Quinn’s collar.

“Why? You wanna put your lips on mine?” Quinn smirked and wasn’t surprised when she felt Catra’s lips against her own. “Slow down.” Quinn muttered, feeling Catra’s claw against her back.

“Are we really gonna do this? In a public bathroom?” Quinn grunted.

Catra gripped harder on Quinn’s shirt. “Take this off.” She growled.

Quinn pulled away from the kiss. “Cat... you don’t understand how bad I want this... how bad I want you...”

Catra bit her lip by just hearing those words slip out of the other’s mouth. “Really? How bad?”

Quinn brushed Catra’s hair out of her face. She kissed Catra’s shoulder, making sure to tease around her neck. “So bad...” she put her hands underneath Catra’s jersey. “So fucking bad.” Quinn’s hands closed around the buds of Catra’s nipple. Catra’s breath hitched in her throat. A familiar throbbing appeared inside of her womb. “Don’t be a tease... just do what we both need.”

Quinn’s smile was reassuring to Catra. It told Catra that she was safe in her presence. The fox-cat hybrid threw her loose jersey towards the floor.

A hand slid around Catra’s back and pulled her closer to herself. Her lower waist pressed against Catra’s, and when I tell you this, you won’t believe me, but the 4th of July happened in both of their stomachs.

Catra fumbled with the clips on Quinn’s bra, and when she successfully took them off, she sucked on her breast. 

Quinn closed her eyes. “Mmnf.” She moaned. “Cat... you... f- fuck... oh god...I thought you said no teasing...” 

Catra licked the bud of Quinn’s boob. “I know...”

Quinn clenched Catra’s ass, who yelped in response. “Don’t do that!” She moaned.

“Oh, come on. You want this.” Quinn teased.

Catra groaned, feeling said hand tug on the strings of her shorts. “No... I want your mouth... not your fingers.” Catra moaned in response to a light press on Her sensitive nub.

Quinn went onto her knees and began clit sucking. Catra held her ponytail and had two fingers widening her pussy. Quinn held the back of Catra’s thigh and inserted her fingers into Catra’s womanhood. “Fuck... Catra, when was the last time you fucked someone?”

Catra groaned. “I- I don’t know. A week or two before Adora left. Why?”

“You’re so tight... do you even understand how good this feels around my fingers?” Quinn whispered.

Catra felt her mind go numb. These words were exactly what was needed to push her over the edge. “FUCKKKK!” She moaned. 

Quinn continued pumping and sucking. 

Catra’s mind scattered into millions of pieces, but she found a way to pick up enough of them and form words. “D-did I change your mind then?”

Quinn backed away. “About what?”

“Killing Shadow Weaver... after all these years, I remember asking you is it worth it... well, is it?”

Quin pulled out of Catra completely and stood up to face her. “It is, to fill my void. An eye for an eye. But I wouldn’t choose her over you... not in 20 million eons.”

Catra pulled her into another kiss. “Well, stay with me, there’s nothing holding us back.”

“Apart from blood... you’re my cousin... my blood cousin... this isn’t right, but I can’t resist.” Quinn gripped onto Catra’s waist. Catra felt a lump probe at her soft spot, it was big, really big, massive even. “What the Fuck is that?” Catra asked, scared out of her life. She took a step back and looked between Quinn’s legs. Quinn blushed. “Uhh... you weren’t supposed to know about that...”

Catra looked at Quinn, “why not?”

“Because I thought you would act weird... Every time I fuck you, I try my best not to get a boner... that’s why I’ve never let you suck me...”

Catra sighed. “So? Having a dick is cool, maybe fuck me with it sometime.”

Quinn blushed and hugged Catra.

Catra mewled. “We should probably go, Adora is probably wondering-“

“Fuck!” Quinn screeched. “Adora... I left her by herself... I promised I would never leave either of you...” 

Catra watched the determination in Quinn’s face as she got dressed at a rapid speed. “Come on. I’m not leaving her by herself.”

Catra groaned and started putting her clothes on. “Why are we straining for Adora?”

“Because, I made a promise, I’ll stick to it.” 

“But she broke hers.”

“And I’m not her.” Quinn sighed. “How did everything fall apart?”

Catra shrugged. “Maybe it’s because you weren’t here. You care so much for us both... you can convince me to do stuff I don’t want to do. We- we need you.” 

Quinn smiled softly. “Then, what are we waiting for?”

Catra got up. Something had changed. Adora’s words kept repeating in her head. ‘You aren’t even a bit bad.’

Quinn took Catra’s hand and put her on her back. She sped away at a supernatural speed and when she reached the edge of the fright zone it seemed as if fear had reached out and seized Catra’s throat.

‘You’ve come back... and who with?’ She imagined Shadow Weaver saying.

“I- why would Adora be here?” Catra asked, feeling sweat on her palms.

“I smell her...” Quinn looked at Catra. “And I know you do too.” 

“Yeah... but why would she want to go here...” Catra groaned.

“Because she wants to...” Quinn closed her eyes. “She wants to show something... I don’t know what... but she’s scared... I can feel it...but what of?”

Catra’s heart started to thump. “If shadow Weaver’s doing anything to her, I promise that I will not stop until she is dead.”

Quinn looked at Catra with awe and lust. “So you do care?”

Catra looked at Quinn. “It’s a... peace offering...”

Quinn smiled and jumped over the wall of the fright zone. “It’s just as I remember.” 

Catra shrugged. “Yeah, well maybe the inside’s different.”

Quinn sighed. “I hope we all become friends again.”

Catra nodded. “I want to be her friend... I just don’t wanna get hurt again.”

“She won’t hurt you again.”

“How can you be so sure?” Catra asked.

“Because I believe in her.” Quinn hid behind a metal crate in-front of the black garnet chamber. 

“It’s not like anyone will be there.” Catra groaned walking up to the door of the chamber.

Quinn’s ears pricked. “Catra... I hear someone.”

Catra shrugged. 

“Catra?” A female voice said, rather excitedly.

Catra knew that voice. “Scorpia? I knew you’d come back.” Catra charged forward into a hug. Scorpia blushed. “Hey, Quinn, it’s Scorpia.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “I KNOW who that is.” She got out of her position behind the box.

“H- hi, I’m Scorpia.” Scorpia stated, flustered.

“Yes, I know who you are. Now that I’ve found you, answer this... why are you afraid to be your true self?”

Scorpia looked away. “Well, nobody really liked me or my family, so... if it means people are gonna hate me... I might as well just stay out of their way.”

“Why do you care what they think?” Quinn asked. “Catra’s your friend.”

Catra looked at Quinn and then pulled away from Scorpia. “No... no I’m not.”

“Yes, yes you are.” Quinn crosses her arms and smirked.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Scorpia have you seen Shadow Weaver?”

Scorpia nodded. “She entered the chamber nearly an hour ago, why?”

“Don’t worry... and don’t be afraid to be yourself.” Quinn said whilst dragging Catra into the black Garnet chamber. She heard te echo of Adora’s voice. “So, you killed her parents? Because they killed mine?”

Shadow Weaver nodded.

“Son of a bitch.” Quinn grunted quietly. “She’s lying to Adora.”

“So... who’s the fox cat girl thing?” Adora asked.

“Oh... that’s her cousin... don’t trust her... she will kill you.” Shadow Weaver lied.

This was enough to set Quinn off. She leapt forward and clawed Shadow Weaver’s mask. “Stop feeding Adora trash!” Shadow Weaver’s face glared. 

Catra stayed hidden... she was scared, terrified even. 

Quinn’s body lit up. “Adora, I’ll SHOW you everything afterwards, right now, you just gotta trust me... even though she’s said otherwise.”

Shadow Weaver shot a black shadow towards Quinn, who was too fast for it.

“What? Lost the gist in magic?” Shadow Weaver glared. “Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” Quinn smirked, shooting fire from her palms towards Shadow weaver. Shadow Weaver, however dodged the fire charge well before it reached her, shooting a blast of darkness towards Quinn. Quinn was caught off guard and was struck with the Dark force. Shadow Weaver laughed maniacally, and clenched her fists, causing the Shadow to squeeze around Quinn. “You asswipe!” Quinn grunted. She looked around the room for any source of help, but nothing, apart from Glimmer in the corner, chained up to the wall, naked from head to toe. She looked at the black Garnet... ‘I have to destroy it... I will destroy it...’ she thought. “Hey shadow Weaver... what did you do with the sparkly girl? Sucked her off for her power?” Quinn laughed, which eased the pain of her bruised ribs. She didn’t care about the bruise, she healed quickly, and at this moment, all that was on her mind was Adora.

“Silence!” Shadow Weaver demanded. 

“It probably wasn’t silent when you were using your magic to fuck her: ‘oh, shadow Weaver, your magic feels so good, more, I want mor-“ Quinn was cut short of her mockery, with jets of blood oozing out of her mouth. She growled and fought it. “You will not kill me the same way you killed Leona! You will not touch Catra!” Quinn’s eyes purged with an inky black and this time, instead of red veins, black veins swelled round her eyes. Her claws flexed, and an unearthly heat shot out of her mouth, melting Shadow Weaver’s mask into her face.

Shadow weaver grunted in pain, and lost her train of thought. She dropped Quinn, who was still in assassin mode. Quinn strutted over to a series of chains, of which Glimmer was being held from, her body, stripped from clothes. She was asleep, and one could easily assume that she was dead.

Quinn felt Shadow Weaver stand up, and shot another wave of heat to her. The heat started to burn The Garnet. ‘I can’t destroy it... Scorpia needs to accept herself...’ Quinn restrained herself.

She put two hands together and formed a ball of fire. She blasted it, beams of light swarming around the fireball. Shadow Weaver tried to teleport, but the pain from the mask was still haunting her.

Quinn realised that she was defenceless and lifted Glimmer over her shoulders. Adora was staring up at the ceiling... staring at something, like she was in a trance. Quinn grabbed her arm, which seemed to snap her right out of it. “Adora, out. Now.”

Adora nodded, quite confused. All she remembered was trying to manipulate shadow Weaver, but it backfired.

Shadow Weaver growled, “Kill me, then.”

Quinn stopped at the exit. “I’m not like you. I won’t kill the defenceless. And you’ve suffered quite enough for one day. All I ask is that you give everyone their memories back, then this will be settled.”

Shadow Weaver stood up and looked in the direction she thought Quinn was, which turned out to be the right direction. “Me, help you? Ha. Never.”

Quinn sighed and her eyes turned white. “Why? Because your darkest fear is of being overrun...”

The ball of light Quinn had saved, shot out of her fingertips. “Flash bang.” 

Shadow Weaver shielded her eyes, and when the flash bang was over, Quinn and the others were nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Bad Glimmer’,is All im gonna say

The skiff ride back was quiet. Nobody spoke, until Quinn broke the silence. “So, you okay?” She asked, not directing the question to anyone. “Yeah.” Adora sighed. “Just- confused... why’d you save me.”

Quinn huffed. “Because you’re my best friend... I’m not letting you go.”

Catra looked away. “Sorry that I didn’t do anything back there.” She said almost inaudibly.

Quinn smiled. “I didn’t want you to, don’t wanna risk you getting hurt, I dragged you into this, but you didn’t have to do anything.”

Quinn jumped off the skiff when she reached bright moon. She lifted Glimmer onto her shoulder and carried her into the building. “Where’s her room?” She turned to Adora. 

Adora lead the way and they walked in silence again, all the way to Glimmer’s room.

Quinn looked up at the high bed and then at the levitating plates. She groaned and walked up to the top, occasionally wobbling. She placed Glimmer gently onto the bed and turned to walk off, but her foot missed the floating surface by inches.”Ahhhhh!” She screamed as she fell down, on top of Catra and saw her dazed expression. “Hehe.” Quinn smiled, helping her up.

Adora looked like a foreigner in the room.

Quinn looked at Adora, whilst laying on Catra. “Adora get over here.” She smiled whilst pouncing on top of Adora.

Adora cracked a small smile but that vanished when she saw Catra’s scowling expression. “Hey, Catra, look... I’m sorry... for everything...if you don’t want me around, tell me, because if my being here makes you mad, I don’t wanna be around...”

Catra’s face softened. “I want you around. Truth is... I’ve missed you.”

Adora smiled.

Quinn laughed. “I knew you guys would make up. Now, Adora where’s your room, this calls for ice cream!” 

~

Adora twisted and turned all night, the image of Catra’s kiss burnt into her mind, leaving a permanent mark. She woke up in a cold sweat, to Catra looking at her. “Adora, what the fuck?” She grumbled.

Adora looked to her left and saw Quinn curled up at the side of the bed.

Catra sighed. “You havin’ nightmares again?”

Adora nodded, swallowing the dry lump in her throat.

“Yea, what about?” Catra asked, snuggling beside Adora.

“Uhh, it doesn’t matter...”

Catra shrugged. “Do you... want a hug?”

Adora blushed and hugged Catra. Catra blushed as well, and dissolved into the hug. She pulled away to look at Adora’s face. She pushed her lips against Adora’s. 

Adora didn’t even resist. She rolled on top of Catra and kissed her back. 

The kiss lasted around a minute, and they would have carried on if oxygen wasn’t a problem.

Catra grabbed onto Adora’s thigh and waist. In response, Adora let out a moan, that was instantly suppressed with another kiss. Catra pointed towards Quinn. “She’ll wake up if your too loud.” 

Adora blushed and bit her lip from the feeling of Catra’s hand stroking her ass. Adora was wearing her night outfit which contained a white vest(tank top) and shorts.

Catra pulled back into the kiss, and slid her hand into Adora’s pants, completely skipping her panties. Her fingers worked around Adora’s clit, occasionally stroking the sensitive bud. 

Adora thrusted her hips forward, forcing Catra’s finger to go inside of her. Catra pulled back from the kiss, feeling the quiver from the womanhood of Adora around her fingers. Adora rocked on her fingers and bit her lip. “Don’t do it...” Catra warned.

Adora bit her lip harder and rocked faster. “Adora, don’t do it...”

Adora lifted her shirt over her head and started ascending and descending on Catra’s fingers. She moaned.

“Fuck, Adora! I told you not to do that-“

Quinn shuffled on the bed and groaned. “Catra?”

Catra froze and gave Adora that, ‘well done.’ Look.

Quinn rolled around and looked at Catra and Adora. “Woahhhh! Clothes on!” She covered her eyes.

Adora blushed and started to dismount Catra.

Catra groaned. “Go back to sleep, Quinnet.”

Quinn’s ears perked upward. “Don’t even. You know I hate when people call me that.”

“Then go to sleep.” Catra ordered.

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Yeah, can you guys just fuck in silence.”

“You know that Adora can’t keep her mouth closed.” Catra sighed.

“What- yes I can.” Adora protested.

Catra hummed in response.

“Fine, I’ll go to another room.” Quinn got up and stretched. She let her hair out, which touched the floor and spilled into pools of hair. She brushed it back into her signature ponytail. “I have to look nice for my... guest...”

“But aren’t you the guest?” Adora asked.

“Adora, shhhh.” Quinn whispered whilst walking out of the door. She sighed and walked down each hall, stopping at a familiar door. “The princesses room.” She huffed. She was wearing the same thing Catra always wore to sleep, and sometimes she wished that she didn’t. She walked into the room and heard a startled whimper. Quinn cleared her throat causing Glimmer to peer over the side on the bed. “Ahh, intruder!” She shouted, ready to blast Quinn. “I literally saved you.” Quinn growled. “And seems like you got dressed too.”

Glimmer lowered her hands. “Yeah, I did.” She paused. “Oh... I thought Adora saved me.” 

“Uhhh, no... name’s Quinn... yours is?”

“Glimmer.” Glimmer smiled.

Quinn rubbed her arm. “Uhh, Catra and Adora are fucking, and I need somewhere to sleep... I was wondering, can I sleep with you?”

Glimmer narrowed her eyes. “Catra and Adora are enemies.”

“Oh, gosh, you need a lot of filling in.” Quinn sighed.

Glimmer groaned. She liked Adora, not just as a friend either. She pulled her sheets back. “Come on, I guess I need someone to talk to... if Adora’s occupied.”

Quinn smiled and climbed up the levitating stairs and lay down next to Glimmer. “So what’s up?”

Glimmer sighed. “So, Adora and I are really good friends, I love her so much. But I don’t want Catra to be with her... I knew that she hadn’t fully let go of Catra, but I was hoping that I’d at least have a chance, but now I feel like I haven’t got anyone to talk to, because Adora doesn’t seem like she wants to be my friend anymore.” Glimmer hid her face in her hands.

Quinn smiled. “Adora obviously wants to be your friend... just be the Glimmer she’s always known... because although your mom isn’t here to see how amazing you are, it doesn’t mean you should start slacking... and if Adora doesn’t want to be friends, I’m always open to make new friends...”

“How do you know about my mom?” Glimmer sniffled.

“Well, I’m the queen of the underworld... I know and can sense everyone’s pains and fears... people also call me the Queen of Fire, because that’s my element.”

Glimmer smiled. “You’re a Queen too?”

Quinn nodded. “Given the throne when I was 16.”

Glimmer looked down. “I’m sorry about your parents...”

“It’s okay, I know they’re proud of me.” Quinn chuckled softly. “Mainly proud of me, at least.”

“Why mainly proud?” Glimmer questioned. 

Quinn blushed. “Because, well, I move to fast in relationships...”

Glimmer smiled. “Me too...”

-Silence-

Quinn stroked a strand of hair out of Glimmer’s face, and Glimmer blushed instinctively.

Quinn started to hum whilst stroking circles on Glimmer’s cheek with her thumb.

Glimmer smiled. “We won’t get in trouble, will we?”

Quinn rested her forehead on Glimmer’s. “Is that your heads up for me, to say it’s okay to do this?”

Glimmer nodded.

Quinn smiled. “I barely know you, Queen, but I’m starting to think that we can be friends... or more, sometimes.”

Glimmer smirked. “Can you stop talking and kiss me already?”

Quinn pressed her lips against Glimmer’s

Glimmer needed this. She needed to forget about her crush on Adora, but her body longed for more than just a kiss.

She pulled on Quinn’s waist and mounted her. “Mmph.” Quinn groaned whilst pulling away. “You move faster than me...”

“What do you mean?” Glimmer asked.

“You’re hands? Where are they?”

Glimmer looked at her hands, and realised that one was under Quinn’s shirt, squeezing and rubbing her boob. Her other, in Quinn’s shorts, stroking a hard length. “Woah... you have a dick?”

“Yep.” Quinn said, no shame emitted from her voice, but her mind was filling with it.

“Cool... can I touch it?” Glimmer said.

“You already are.” Quinn sighed.

“With my mouth?” Glimmer finished.

Quinn bit her lip. “Mhm.” She gave Glimmer permission.

Glimmer tugged on the edge of Quinn’s shorts and pulled them down. A huge length bobbed in-front of Glimmer’s face. Glimmer put both hands on the shaft, both hands didn’t even make it around the rod. “It’s so... big...” she muttered, mesmerised by the pink tip. ‘Imagine that INSIDE of me...’ 

Glimmer pressed her lips on the shaft’s tip. Quinn closed her eyes, she’d never let anyone see her cock, let alone touch it.

Glimmer slid her mouth down it, staring into Quinn’s now open eyes. Glimmer could officially say, that she fit half of that thing inside of her mouth without choking. She bobbed her head up and down it, tasting something sweet trickle down her throat. “G-Glimmer...” Quinn trembled.

Glimmer squeezed one of Quinn’s balls.  
Quinn shook violently. “Oh my- oh my fuck!” 

Glimmer squeezed again, making Quinn closer to cumming. Glimmer placed her hand on Quinn’s boob, rubbing circles on the rosy nipple. “Glimmerrrrrrr!” Quinn screamed whilst climaxing all over Glimmer’s hand and bed.

Glimmer smiled. Was it that easy? She sucked all of the white, sticky solution off of the pole. It was salty, but sweet. She craved for this... her body needed it. She slowly came to the realisation that she could feel that inside of her. This was her only chance, and she took it. She took off her shorts and bra, as Queen she had so many outfit choices.

She rubbed her pantie sheathed pussy on the pink tip and shivered. How was it going to fit? How will it feel?

She felt Quinn’s hand on her side. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Glimmer smiled about how caring she was. “I want to... it’s just so big.” Glimmer giggled.

She sat up and took her panties off. She lowered herself onto the tip, moaning at the feel of it stretching her tightness. 

Quinn looked up at her. Did it feel that good to her?

Glimmer’s fragile body lowered slowly onto the large, thick shaft. As soon as she had inserted it, her body begged for more. 

“G- Glimmer... you feel... good...” Quinn grabbed Glimmer’s waist, acting as a stabiliser. Glimmer grunted as she bounced on the massive cock.

Quinn wanted to thrust into her so bad, but she didn’t want to risk hurting her.

“Can you push inside me?” Glimmer said, basically reading Quinn’s mind.

Quinn widened her eyes. “What if it hurts?”

“Don’t care. Just, please.”

Quinn slowly thrusted into Glimmer, enjoying the tightness around her veiny meat.

Glimmer moaned and stopped moving, feeling her walls retracting and contracting around Quinn. ‘No! I can’t cum so quickly!’

Quinn touched Glimmer’s breast, but hesitated.

Glimmer realised. “I- it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Quinn smiled and cupped Glimmer’s medium breasts. She rolled her finger over the nub and leaned up to suck on them. “Fuckkk AHHH! oh, God, yes!” Glimmer moaned. Quinn smirked as she felt Glimmer’s cream pour onto her shaft, causing her own body to react. “Glimmer, I’m so close...”

Glimmer groaned in pleasure. 

Quinn’s eyes widened when she bounced faster. “Glimmer, get off! What if you get pregnant?”

Glimmer forgot all about that but she still wanted it inside her. She made a decision. “Make me.”

Quinn closed her eyes and came inside of Glimmer. It was a long climax, which lasted for 3 minutes. After they were done, Glimmer collapsed on Quinn’s chest. “That was...Amazing...”

Quinn rocked her hips, thrusting slowly inside of Glimmer, not enough so that she couldn’t speak, but enough to give her pleasure.

“Yeah, well, my cum is inside of you... and you’re like... 15, so... I doubt your dad’s gonna be happy about that.” Quinn groaned.

“I don’t think you got me pregnant... you’re technically a girl. And I’m pretty sure you need more X and Y chromosomes... or something like that...”

Quinn grinned. “True...” 

In one swift second, Quinn was behind Glimmer, who was on all fours.

Quinn pressed the soft nub of her dick on Glimmer’s slicked entrance. Quinn hummed softly, moving her hand down to Glimmer’s ass.

“You are so ready for this.” Quinn whispered directly into Glimmer’s ear, biting her lobe.

Glimmer’s face flushed. “Put...it...inside.” She panted.

Quinn rested both hands on Glimmer’s ass, giving herself a better opening. Quinn thrusted forwards, hearing a yelp roll through Glimmer’s chest. Glimmer gripped the bed sheets and moaned into the covers. The large cock slipped inside of Glimmer’s wet cunt, hitting all the right places at once. Glimmer moaned when the whole thing forced itself in. A sharp pain stabbed her, but she dismissed it. Then she felt Quinn’s length pull out. She whimpered. “No...”

Quinn pressed her finger on Glimmer’s swollen lips and clit, and rubbed her fingers together. “I think I hurt you.” Quinn sighed.

“No! You didn’t!” Glimmer basically begged for her to shut up and fuck her again.

“There’s blood though.” Quinn showed Glimmer her fingers.

Glimmer laughed. “Oh my- That’s what that was!” 

Quinn tilted her head. “What was what?”

Glimmer pushed back on Quinn’s cock and stroked her opening on the tip. “Let’s just say... I’m not a virgin anymore.”

Glimmer felt Quinn’s cock harden against her heart shape ass. “Oh... so, you okay?”

Glimmer nodded and pushed back on the thickness. She lived for this. She’d never fucked anyone with a dick, apart from that one time with Bow, but he was too scared to hurt her. 

“Can you, slap me?” Glimmer blushed.

Quinn’s face shone bright red. “No... what if it hurts?” 

Glimmer pushed back on her entire length, keeping them still in that position.

Quinn groaned and came again. Glimmer stayed where she was, she wanted to try new things. “It won’t hurt...”

“Promise to tell me if it does? Because I don’t wanna hurt you.” Quinn smiled softly, stroking Glimmer’s boobs. 

“I promise, now can you fuck me already?”

Quinn thrusted inside of Glimmer. She raised her hand and brought it back down gently. Glimmer blinked slowly. ‘Why the fuck would anyone like this?’ She had asked for it, so she didn’t want to stop until it had finished.  
‘I’ll get used to it.’ She told herself, but after the 4th 5th slap, her body kept denying pain as pleasure. Tears swelled in her eyes and trickled onto the bed.

Quinn took her hand away. “I won’t hurt you.”

Glimmer looked back at her and kissed her. She felt Quinn’s cock slip out, causing her to whimper. Glimmer realised that Quinn’s lips had pulled away slightly. “No... don’t pull away...” Glimmer begged, but Quinn did anyway. She smiled and jumped down from the bed, holding her clothes in her hands. “Love you, Glimmer... just shout at me when you need me.” She smirked whilst leaving Glimmer hot and bothered, alone in her room. “That was so good.” She hummed.


	5. Chapter 5

≈Meeting table≈ 

Glimmer sat next to Quinn, who sat next to Catra, that sat next to Adora, who was sat next to Mermista and so on.

“Okay, so we all know Shadow Weaver is an evil bitch, right?” Glimmer asked. 

Everyone said yes in their own way. 

“Well, she’s trying to take over Etheria. We need to st- ahmm.” Glimmer paused mid sentence, feeling a hand stroke her thigh. Her face went visibly red as she felt Quinn’s smile penetrate through her.

She cleared her throat. “We need to stop her so that... so that... we uh inside... no err, one second, I just need to collect my words.” She didn’t know what she was saying anymore, she only felt Quinn’s hand. It slid down to in between her legs, and had started stroking.

Everyone waited for Glimmer to continue speaking, “So are you just gonna stop mid sentence or what?” Mermista croaked.

Glimmer blinked faster and batted Quinn’s hand away. “Haha, so, what I was saying was that... we need a plan to stop Shadow Weaver before she kills everyone for power.” 

Quinn smirked. “So what’s the plan?” Her finger had slipped inside Glimmer whilst asking this.

Glimmer suppressed a moan. “W- well, Adora is good at making th-those. So, AHHHdora, what’s your plan?”

Everyone looked at Glimmer. 

“Glimmer, are you okay?” Adora asked.

“Yeah, you seem a bit jumpy.” Bow added.

Glimmer squeezed her fists together to stop herself from moaning. “I’m fine, Bow. Just come up with the plan.”

Bow and Adora nodded.

Quinn finally pulled her fingers out, bringing them up to her mouth and sucking them, whilst nobody was looking.

Glimmer shifted on her seat. She wanted those fingers back inside of her. 

Everyone crowded around Adora at the bottom of the table, even Catra. This gave Quinn the chance she needed. She grabbed Glimmer’s waist and pressed her cock lightly on Glimmer’s cunt. Glimmer’s head span around and saw the smirk on Quinn’s face. “Someone’s gonna find out.” Glimmer whisper shouted.

Catra, having enhanced hearing heard this and looked at them. Quinn had Glimmer pressed against the table, but to everyone else it looked normal. Catra rolled her eyes and focused on Adora. 

Quinn pulled away. “Fine, then.” She walked around and planted herself next to Adora and Catra. Glimmer grumbled. She was left hot and bothered once again. She shot Quinn a glare, but clearly that had no effect. Quinn winked at her and focused on the plan.

“Quinn, you’ll come in here.” Adora pointed at a secret entrance to the black garnet. “But obviously you’ll go with Mermista.”

Mermista glared. “Okay, first of all, I am not going into another sewage pipe. Remember last time? It took me all I had to get the gunk out of my hair. Sooo, find another way around...”

Adora sighed. “Okay, who wants to go through the secret passage with Quinn?”

Frosta sighed. “I’ll freeze the water and walk over it.”

“What’s ya name?” Quinn asked.

“Frosta! Queen Frosta!” Frosta announced trying to act tough. Quinn bit her lip, causing Frosta to blush. “You look pretty young, but you’re so determined, so you have earned my respect.”

Frosta was still in shock from Quinn biting her lip. “I- yeah- okay.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. She wanted Quinn for herself, not for anyone else. She dragged Quinn out of the room causing everyone to turn their way. Catra’s ears pricked, she already knew what was going on. 

~

°Glimmer’s room°

Glimmer shoved Quinn to the back of her door, crashing their lips together. Quinn grazed her tongue on the bottom of Glimmer’s lip, hoping Glimmer would open her mouth. To Quinn’s delight, Glimmer followed the silent command, and she pressed her tongue into Glimmer’s mouth. She turned and pushed Glimmer onto the wall, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around her waist. Glimmer pulled back for air. “You’re mine.” She growled. “Remember that.”

Quinn smiled at these words. “If you say so, Princess.”

Glimmer’s face flushed. “I’m a queen...”

“Not for long...” Quinn caressed Glimmer’s ass. “Queens make orders.”

Glimmer whimpered. “They make the calls.”  
Quinn threw her own shirt off. “But right now,”

Quinn pressed her cock on Glimmer’s entrance. “I’m making the rules.” Quinn kissed Glimmer’s hot mouth.

Glimmer moaned and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck. She felt the long rod slide into her. She squeezed tighter around Quinn’s neck, moaning into her mouth. Glimmer pulled away and teleported behind Quinn. She smiled and dusted herself down. She threw Quinn her shirt. “Glimmer?” Quinn turned around to see Glimmer wearing her shirt. She blushed. Quinn smirked and put Glimmer’s shirt on. “What are you doing?” Quinn asked. “Let me claim you, Glimmer.”

Glimmer smiled. “Now look who’s left hot and bothered.” 

Quinn rolled her eyes. “Get back here, princess.”

“Nope, I have a duty, as, ahem, QUEEN to go and do...” Glimmer grinned. “Who’s the princess now?”

Quinn smiled. “Okay then, you win. One last kiss?”

Glimmer walked over to Quinn. She pressed her lips on Quinn’s before leaving the room.

~

“I am so sorry...” Quinn apologised whilst walking in the meeting room.

“How come you’re wearing each other’s shirts?” Mermista pointed at them.

Glimmer blushed. Quinn elbowed her. “Glimmer said she liked how I smelled and she took my shirt.”

Mermista looked at them. “Also your hair is a mess.”

Quinn glared at Glimmer. She took out her hair tie and let her hair flood around her.

“Woahhhh.” Everyone said, glancing over. 

“What?” Quinn asked blushing.

“It’s so long.” Bow’s eyes sparkled.

Quinn’s face became visibly red. 

“How do you control it?” Mermista asked.

“Can I put flowers in it?” Perfuma asked.

Everyone started asking questions, and Quinn had become uncomfortable. “Uhh, what’s the plan, Adora? Adora?” She looked around and saw Adora and Catra playing in her hair. “Adora!” Adora got up and cleared her throat, “Right”

Quinn put her hair up again. “Have you guys never seen hair?”

“Not as long as yours.” Sea Hawk spoke.

“Yeah, what products do you use?” Mermista asked.

“This isn’t even relevant.” Quinn sighed.

She sat down and got frustrated when everyone looked at her.

“What?” She growled.

“You’ve got a little glitter, on your face, dear.” Spinerella pointed out.

Quinn blushed. “Glimmer’s shirt is full of Glitter... are you surprised?”

Everyone shrugged it off. “Okay, so the plan is...”

Catra turned to Quinn. “So, what did you do?”

Quinn shrugged and looked at Catra. “I know it’s not a coincidence that you’ve got glitter on your tongue.”

Quinn rolled her eyes. “It’s not a coincidence you’re wearing Adora’s underwear.”

Catra blinked fast. “How the fuck do you know about that?”

“Adora’s panties are white... yours are grey.”

Catra blushed. “Shh. But seriously, how’d you have Glitter on your tongue... have you been sucking her, or worse, fucked her with that cock before me?” Catra exaggerated a gasp.

Quinn smiled. “Yes, Catra...”

Catra laughed. “Seriously?!”

Quinn nodded. 

Catra shrugged. “Eh, getting it with the Queen?”

Quinn blushed and felt Glimmer’s head rest on her shoulder. Glimmer yawned and wrapped her arm around Quinn’s.

Catra grinned. “She’s already got comfortable... you guys move so quick.”

Quinn looked at Glimmer’s head and stroked circles on it, causing her to look up. She smiled. “You don’t mind this, right?”

Quinn blushed. “No.”

Catra grinned madly. “So cute.” She turned her attention to Adora’s speaking.

“And Yeah, if I’m right, the black garnet won’t give her power anymore.” Adora finished.

Catra groaned. “So... what am I doing again?”

Adora face palmed. “Convincing Scorpia to activate her runestone.”

“Okay... thought she already did.”

“Yea, but to control it...”

Catra nodded.

Quinn threaded her fingers through Glimmer’s pink locks and hummed.

Glimmer snored quietly, but the unusual behaviour caught everyone’s attention.

Quinn glared at everyone. “Before any of you loud asses speak, she’s sleeping... I’ll carry her to her room... Catra can fill me in afterwards.”

Adora dismissed Quinn.

~

Quinn carried the unconscious Glimmer to her room. She kicked the door open and walked up the wobbling stairs. After she had successfully placed Glimmer on her bed, she smiled. ‘She’s so cute.’ Quinn thought to herself. She walked back down slowly, making sure to step on each plate.

King Micah had been kind enough to give her a room, so, she headed there.


End file.
